Patience Wearing Thin
by TheMaroonMaid
Summary: When becoming a prince, one must learn patience, diligence, and discipline. Marshall Lee does not help that process at all. Prince Gumball is fed up with it and decides to put a stop to it the only way he can think to. IMAGE IS NOT MINE . (Warning-Spanking of a vampire - )


Prince Gumball -or PG- was currently dressed in a pair of black pajama bottoms and a light pink free-flow shirt as he sat at his desk reading. It was peaceful when he had this time to himself- a lot of the time there was royal junk to deal with. But, here he sat without any care. Near the middle of the book, the door opened and in flew his acquaintance Marshall Lee. He considered Marshall and himself to be rivals, but there came an occasion once in a while where they had each other's back.

"Hey, gumwad," The vampire grinned.

"Hello, Marshall," The prince replied.

"Whatcha readin'?" Marshall mused.

"A book,"

"_What_ book," Marshall smirked,"Some girly romance novel?"

The prince sighed and sat up, folding over a corner of the page,"Is there something I can help you with?"

"No,"

"Then-might I ask- why are you _here_?"

"Cause I can be,"

The prince looked up at the vampire before him with an irritated glare,"If you have no business with me, do leave. I'd like time to myself,"

Marshall laughed,"I _do_ have business with you, idiot,"

"What, then?"

"I'm here to annoy the fuck out of you,"

Pg bit back a growl and stood on his bed, face-to-face with the upside-down vampire,"I have limited time for myself, Marshall, and this would be one of those times. If you do not mind, I would like to have it-oh, I don't know- to _myself_,"

Marshall raised an eyebrow and grinned at the Prince's irritated, snippy tone,"Well, you can have it with me,"

"Leave, Marshall,"

"Make me,"

The prince ground his teeth together in anger,"Marshall Lee, please! This is childish and unnecessary. I do, in fact, only have so long until I must leave for a meeting,"

"So?"

The Prince snapped. What was with this demon? He'd asked nicely, and demanded diligently, but he would not leave! The prince did indeed wish for time to himself, but he could not have it with this child roaming about in his room. Without a second thought, the prince took Marshall's wrist and dragged him down onto the bed so he was standing. Caught off-guard, the vampire king stumbled, and practically fell onto the princes lap as PG sat down.

Marshall paused a moment, unsteady, until a hand came crashing down on his up-turned behind.

"_Ow-_hey!" The vampire king cried, struggling in the prince's grip.

Pg planted a firm hand on the small of his back, holding the prince down against his thigh as he raised his hand again.

"Gumwad, l-_ow!_ Let me up!"

"That is not my name, Marshall. Address me properly," The prince reprimanded, his steady pace smacking away harshly at the vampire's backside.

"Agh! L-Lemme-ouch! Lemme up!" Marshall demanded.

"I don't think you're in the position to use that tone with me," PG replied calmly.

Marshall growled angrily, and tried to go into his bat form, but his concentration was knocked off by Prince Gumball's palm continuously striking his bottom. Marshall twisted and struggled, desperate to escape the humiliating punishment. He shot a hand back in an attempt to knock the prince off his rhythm, but Pg grabbed it and pinned it hastily to the small of his back.

Marshall growled and cursed himself as tears stung his eyes,"Let me up, Gumball! It hurts!"

"It's meant to, Marshall," Pg replied.

Marshall groaned,"I didn't do anything! Let me go!"

Pg scoffed,"Didn't do anything? Marshall, all you _ever_ do is irritate me, try and get all attention settled upon you- the world does not revolve around you, Marshall. I asked nicely for you to leave, and you still refused. You act like a child to get your way," the Prince explained.

"I'm just bored, okay!?" Marshall cried out. Tears that had not fallen now threatened to spill over.

"If you were bored, you could have gone on an adventure with Fiona and Cake. Or even found a place to have a party-there were plenty of thins to do, and being bored is no excuse," The Prince concluded.

"Ugh!" Marshall groaned, stopping his struggling and gripping a fistful of the sheets.

The prince looked down at Marshall as he lowered his head, his shoulders rising. Pg let Marshall's hand go, and Marshall drew it to his face where he laid his head on top of it. The Prince felt bad for the vampire over his lap, but he knew in the long run this would help him. Not much longer, regardless.

He considered speaking again, but decided against it. Not now. The Prince added a little more strength in his smacks, attempting to get this over with quickly.

"S-stop! I-I'm s-sorry, Gumball!" Marshall wailed, raising his head to be heard.

"Sorry for what?" The prince replied.

"An-nnoying you," Marshall sobbed.

The Prince sighed, and stopped. He allowed the vampire to stand, and the Prince got off the bed to stand in front of him. Marshall's shoulders shook and his head was lowered as he pressed the heels of his hands against his eyes to dry them. The Prince wrapped his arms around the sorry teen before him, trying to calm him down. Marshall stopped short, his breath catching-why was gumwad hugging him? Wasn't he mad?

Regardless, Marshall hugged back, accepting the embrace. When the Prince pulled away, Marshall looked at him.

"Honestly, I don't mind your company, Marshall. I only wish that you would be more patient when you request time with me,"

Marshall didn't trust his voice-he only nodded in response. The Prince sighed and smiled weakly.

"What am I going to do with you?" He joked, gently wiping away at the vampire's tears.

Marshall just smiled softly and shrugged.


End file.
